Monster
by lyn452
Summary: Jane joins Thor in Asgard where a wedding is about to be celebrated, but Loki will ensure it will be an event to be remembered
1. In Times Past

**Prologue – In Times Past…**

Most children played some variant of warriors and princesses, with one child playing the hero, another the damsel and the unlucky one who got to play the villain.

But on the beach in Vanaheim, close to the royal palace, two children, a boy and a girl, simply sat crossed-legged facing one another, their hands resting on top of the other's and a flat stone between them. Both children had their eyes closed in concentration, and the stone between them began to twitch. Both faces puckered in further concentration and the stone twitched more before levitating about a centimeter off the ground.

It only lasted a moment before the stone crashed back in the sand again.

The boy, who was tall for his age but lacking in the visible strength held in high regard in the realm of Asgard, ripped his hands away, disgusted. He glared at his companion, "You have to concentrate."

The girl, who was already beginning to show signs of the loveliness she'd possess as a grown goddess, glared back. A slight whine entered her voice as she answered back, "I'm trying."

The boy's scowl only grew. He growled, "Well, try harder." He held his hands out once more. "Again."

She folded her arms. "No. I'm tired of this game."

He inclined his head, looking at her curiously. "I thought you wanted me to teach you magic?"

A pout consumed her pretty features. "It's too hard."

He held in a sigh, acting much older than his true age. "It's magic – it's supposed to be hard."

She remained steadfast. "Well, I don't want to do it anymore."

"Well, I do." He folded his arms as well, acting like the spoiled boy he really was. He held his head higher. "And I'm a prince, so you have to do as I say."

She bit back, "I'm a princess and don't have to listen to you."

"Asgrad rules over Vanaheim, so you do too."

"But you're in my kingdom."

"As a guest, so we should do what I want."

She stood up. "I'll leave."

The boy took a deep breath. He hated to lose. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

She smiled and sat back down. "I don't know. You always have a plan."

The boy grinned mischievously, which the girl noticed was a comfortable look on him. She leaned toward him; excited for whatever trouble he was about to involve her in. He leaned in so that his face was close to hers, but before he could speak there was a loud crash in the far off palace. Neither child could hear them, but there was surely shouting and cursing, and both could guess who was getting the blame.

The girl turned serious, "You'd better run."

The boy nodded, but before taking off he took advantage of the girl's closeness and went ahead with the plan he'd formed earlier. He leaned forward quickly, softly taking one of her hands in his and stealing his first kiss from her lips. It was a quick, chaste thing, but when he pulled back he grinned as though he knew what she looked like naked. Before she could decide between blushing in embarrassment or yelling in anger, he was gone.

She brought the hand he'd held to her chest, keeping it delicately closed.

It was for the best, as the girl's mother appeared only moments later, storming towards her on the beach. The girl stood up to face the mess her friend had caused. She took in her mother's usual perfect appearance, along with her fury, as she seemed to be covered in some wet, sticky substance. It smelled foul. And the girl had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing.

The beautiful woman wasted no time, "Sigyn, where is Loki? Where is that little monster?"

The little girl, Sigyn, frowned, "I don't know, and he's not a monster."

The mother, Freya, continued to yell, "That _boy_," she spit the word, "is most certainly a monster. And I would forbid you from ever seeing him again if your grandfather wasn't so insistent that we build a strong alliance with Odin and his children."

Sigyn worried at her mother's words. She didn't want to lose her friend. She hunched her shoulders and appeared to become pliable to her mother's wishes. She was glad Loki had taught her to lie as well, "He'll be good."

Her mother only looked angrier at her daughter's words. She knew better than to go looking for the boy, when he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. He had to come back sometime. She turned, whipping her cloak in an elegant fashion behind her, "Come."

Sigyn hesitated following her mother back home. She turned to the ocean and brought her hand from her chest to study the flower Loki had left in her hand when he'd kissed her. It was a small purple (her favorite color) blossom. She loved it, but knew it would only anger her mother further. So she took a deep breath and concentrated for a moment.

She was pleased when she opened them again to be holding instead a purple butterfly. It paused for a moment, before it took off with fluttering wings.

Sigyn ran to catch up with her mother.


	2. Back In Your Arms

**A/N: **I forgot to mention at the start – I don't own anything, just like to play. And just as a warning, you'll recognize stuff from the legends and comics, but I do plan on taking artistic liberties to fit to my story. That said, enjoy!

**Chapter 1 – Back In Your Arms**

Thor had never enjoyed this part of ruling, as the mundane operations of a vast kingdom bored him to no end. He sat impatiently through the planning of Asgard's next great celebration, the marriage of one of the Vanaheim princesses to one of the top Crimson Hawks. It was hoped that the joyous event would help to heal the wounds Loki had left behind.

Loki.

Thor shifted in his seat again. He had no heart to think of his brother. But even one thought of the name recalled the hatred the dark prince had spewed at him during their fight, his threats to Jane.

Jane.

Thor missed the Midgardian, and wanted more than anything to be reunited with her. He questioned Heimdall constantly about her, but the watcher gave no information beyond the fact that she was well and searching for a way back to him. Thor was beginning to suspect the Guardian was supplying so little to encourage Thor to stop pestering him so much. But Thor couldn't tear his thoughts from the mortal for long and would always return to sate his curiosity the only way he knew how.

"As you may know, it is a Vanir custom to have the bride in new silks, so we've planned…"

More wedding nonsense interrupted his thoughts. Thor wondered again why he must be present here, as this tedium didn't even involve his own wedding. This day's patience was gone, so Thor interrupted, "Fine. Do whatever you like." He left abruptly, effectively dismissing all he'd left behind. He wanted to see his friends.

It took him almost no time to find Sif and the Warriors Three. Thor discovered them in the first place he thought to look – the sparring arena.

Thor kept back for a moment, simply watching his friends for a moment. Sif was sparring with Hogun, and Fandral and Volstagg were sitting on the side, catching their breath and still flushed from what Thor assumed had been their previous match. For reasons unknown to him, he kept in the shadows to spy on his friends. He wondered why he was doing this when Fandral spoke up, "Don't suppose we'll see Thor here today?"

"I think he's busy presiding over plans for the upcoming wedding." Volstagg got a hint of mischief in his eyes that reminded Thor of his brother. "Think we should rescue him?"

Fandral looked tempted, but ultimately shook his head, "Nay. We can't interfere with his royal duties." He added with his own smirk, "No matter how dull they may be or temperamental they may make him."

Volstagg laughed in his earth-shaking matter. Fandral leaned back, bringing his hands behind his head and stretching out his legs. "I, for one, am looking forward to the celebration." He grinned rakishly, "Freya's daughters, here and ripe for the plucking."

Volstagg nodded along, "Ay, though I look forward to the seven days of feasting. Weddings are a perfect excuse for some good eating."

Fandral raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you need an excuse?"

Thor nearly laughed at his friend's joke, and was even more tempted to at the cross look on Volstagg's face. He wondered again why he was hiding like this when a loud grunt caused him to turn his attentions to the two sparring in the ring.

Hogun was ruthless as usual, but Lady Sif was even better. Thor had always admired her. She worked twice as hard as any of them, overcoming more obstacles to equal the same respect that warriors half as good as she was.

Thor watched her spar for a moment; every move she made was fluid but strong. Her long, dark hair (which reminded of his brother again, but he shook that thought away) whipped around her as her eyes glittered with her determination.

Lonely and missing Jane, Thor couldn't help noticing how beautiful his friend was and reflecting on how well she understood him. He felt a twisting in his gut that he immediately identified as guilt, and before he gave himself time to really reflect on it, he stepped out and greeted his friends in his usual boisterous manner. "Hello."

Fandral didn't move, but smiled and called out to him, "I thought you had royal matters to tend to."

Thor smiled widely, "I got out of them."

Fandral stood, clapping his hands, "Excellent." Volstagg cheered in agreement as well. Hogun had his usual reaction, which was no reaction at all. But Sif frowned.

She asked, "Is it wise to neglect your duties as prince?"

Slightly annoyed and his previous thoughts of her beauty not completely gone, Thor snapped, "What do you know of royal matters, Lady Sif?"

She stiffened. "I was merely making certain."

The five of them decided to quit sparring for the moment and take advantage of the ever-present feast in the banquet hall. Volstagg dove right in, while the rest sat and ate at a more reasonable pace. They chatted about various unimportant topics until Fandral asked, "So when should we expect the daughters of Freya?" He didn't bother to hide the excitement in his voice.

Everyone laughed. Thor answered, "Tomorrow is when their party is set to arrive and then seven days of wedding feasting and celebration, with the actual ceremony taking place on Friday."

Hogun, surprising everyone by speaking, asked, "Wasn't Loki engaged to one of those princesses?"

Thor felt a stab of pain at the mention of his brother, but he covered it well. "No. He was particularly close to one of them, but I could never keep Freya's daughters straight."

Volstagg began to chuckle again, "Do you remember the time Loki cut Sif's hair?"

Sif rolled her eyes and her voice was coated thick with sarcasm, "Vaguely."

Fandral joined Volstagg's laughter, "Ah yes, she screamed so loudly I'm surprised Grendel didn't attack us. And then when Loki got his lips sewn up by the dwarves when we got her new hair."

Both men laughed greatly, even Hogun and Thor smiled softly, while Sif glared at them all, the memory still a very bitter one.

Volstagg losing some of his humor, muttered, "Maybe it would've been better if his lips had stayed that way."

Fandral agreed roughly, "Yeah."

Thor's lighthearted mood left him though he remained with them for a short time after. He eventually excused himself. As walked down the gilded halls of his palace he thought about how all saw his brother, himself included, as a trickster and a traitor who could never be trusted.

But could his brother really be such a monster?

"Hey." Sif had jogged to catch up with him.

Thor turned from her, "You should go back to the others. I'm not in a pleasant mood."

"I know your mood. That's why I'm here." She seemed to gather some courage together for her next words, "To comfort you."

Thor wanted to turn her away again, but he so desperately needed someone to speak with. "Sif, was I a bad brother to Loki?"

She was surprised by the question. "Thor, what's bringing this on?"

"You weren't there, Sif. The way he spoke to me, like he hated me." Thor's entire face crumpled in a mix of confusion, frustration and concern.

Sif tried to bring him out of it. "Loki had a lot of problems, which you didn't cause. Even you can't forgive him everything and you shouldn't feel responsible for his choices. There were his alone." She gathered her courage again and began to lightly touch his forearm, "He manipulated you, he lied to you, and tried to kill you when both backfired on him, Thor. Don't think too much upon this, or surely it'll drive you as mad as he became."

Thor didn't let it go. "He was always more clever than I. Maybe he would've been the better ruler."

"There's more to ruling than intelligence. You know Loki. He would've grown restless and bored as king. As soon as it became a burden to him, he would've abandoned his responsibility for some other pursuit. That's one of the key differences between you two; you have the power and will to stay. Loki had not your heart or honor."

Thor reflected on Sif's words and acknowledged the truth in them. "Thank you, Sif." He smiled at her, before inclining his head back to the banquet hall, "You know, someone really should be watching them, if you'd like to join them again."

Sif shrugged. "Hogun's there, and I prefer your company anyway." She hoped and despaired that he might catch the hidden meaning in her words.

Thor chuckled and threw his arm around Sif to bring her closer as they walked together. Usually, Sif hated being treated differently than a male warrior in any way, but with Thor…she didn't really mind when he saw her as a woman.

* * *

><p>Jane knew part of her must be crazy, even without the looks from Erik and Darcy. She hadn't known Thor very long after all, a few days at most.<p>

Was it only that long?

But it didn't matter. He promised he'd come back for her, and she wasn't the type to sit around and wait for him to keep his word. She'd chase him to his realm if she had to, or she'd kill herself trying to.

Did she mention her closest companions thought she was crazy?

Still, she ignored their concern for her well-being and spent another night pouring over her notes. She was almost there, if she could just connect the last piece she'd be able to bridge worlds. She rubbed her eyes again, trying to force them to stay open, and absently tried to remember the last time she'd had a full night of sleep. It didn't matter; she had to get to Thor.

"If you keep at this pace, Thor won't even recognize the pale skeleton that has replaced the Jane he once knew."

Jane blushed and turned to look at her friend and mentor, Erik, standing in the doorway. She brushed her hands through her hair, hoping it wasn't as bad he'd implied. But her looks didn't distract her long as the computer began to beep at her. She spun around to study it. Reading quickly, she cursed when she saw the gap missing, "Damn."

Erik joined her side. "What it is?"

"I almost have it, Erik. I just need a point of reference, a direction to point at."

Erik frowned. "Don't you have the coordinates for where Thor was found?"

Jane held her head in her hands. "Yes, but that only gives a point for Earth, we need one for Asgard as well." She looked over at Erik and noticed a book in his hands. "What's that?"

Erik looked down, just as surprised to see the book. He hadn't remembered reading it or was even aware he'd been carrying it. Yet he found himself answering, "It's a book about Norse mythology. I may have found something to help you, but seeing you…Jane, maybe you should get some sleep and we can get a fresh start on this in the morning."

Jane ignored him, stealing the book from his hands. He tried to get it back, but she was too quick for him. She immediately began to read the page he'd marked. Her eyes widened and her mouth broke out into a wide grin. "That's it!" She looked up to Erik. "You did it. You solved the final equation!"

Erik was about to protest when Jane leapt up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He found himself silenced and red, as Jane rushed back to the computer to complete the sequence command. Suddenly, the portal came to life, surprising both of the humans. Jane squealed in excitement and pleasure, and began to rush towards the silvery liquid found in the circle, but Erik caught her arm. "Wait."

Frustrated, Jane snapped, "I've been waiting."

Erik didn't let her tone faze him. "We don't know if it's working yet or safe. We'll need to do tests first to make sure. Think, Jane, you're a scientist; we can't just run into every potentially dangerous experiment. Remember Bruce Banner? Or Dr. Richards and his family? Or even Dr. Doom! Shall I continue?"

Jane deflated, hanging her head. "I know you're right, but it's just been so long. I miss him so much." She looked at her feet. They were covered in boring, plain brown shoes. She shuffled them a bit and continued, "I know it's crazy, but I…I love him…sort of. I think we're meant to be together…or something." She looked up again, and Erik could see the tears ready to burst, "We don't know anything about how time works there compared to here, what if he's moved on? I can't know that he still loves me too." She kept any doubts she had about him loving her at all to herself, not willing to admit to that as well.

Erik thought 'If Thor truly loves you – he wouldn't want you to risk this. He would be content to wait.' But he found himself saying, "It seemed to me that Thor would admire your bravery to be with him. But of course, it's far too dangerous, you should wait for him to fulfill his promise to you."

Jane huffed, "I'm not some fairytale princess who must wait for her prince to come save her."

"I wasn't saying that." He let out a sigh of frustration and gently took Jane's shoulder. "I merely worry for you."

Jane's look softened towards her longtime mentor. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I just miss him so much."

"I know." He pulled her into a hug and the tears that had been threatening began to wet his shirt.

* * *

><p>"Fallen Prince?"<p>

Loki's concentration broke at his new hated title. He supposed he should be happy she'd stopped calling him Lie-Smith, but that somehow suited him better. He only hoped his words on Midgard had been enough to call the mortal to action. Surely, any woman who'd captured his brother's heart would be as foolhardy as the Golden Prince? He shifted his thoughts to his present, "Yes, my Lady?"

The Frost Giant wasn't appeased with the pretty title, "I am no lady."

Loki continued in his formality. "Then what shall I address you by?"

The wild-looking yet oddly appealing Jotunn considered carefully, before saying, "Perhaps it would be best if you merely addressed me by name."

Loki nodded, "Of course, Angrbooa."

The Jotunn sorceress seemed pleased with that address. The great Angrbooa was known as a keeper of great monsters and he was need of her skills, and children, as she called them. He'd been spending far longer than he'd intended trying to convince her to his side. She sat on her throne and asked him again, "Tell me again what it is you desire most, Fallen Prince."

He wanted to growl at her for testing his patience and wasting his time, but he was familiar with her game by now. Losing his temper would get him nowhere.

The abyss had landed him in the realm of the giants and the only way to live among them (after killing their leader and attempting to have all of them join him) was to hide in his blue skin. While he was unsure if these people knew the depth of his plan, they knew he was responsible for the wasteland that now was their home. He immediately sought out the sorceress. He originally tried to come to her in his blue skin with another name, but she'd seen through his lies and forced him to expose himself, but both agreed he'd be better off in his true skin in this realm. Loki wasn't comfortable in his hated Jotunn skin, but the disguise suited him for now.

He knew the giantess didn't fully trust him, probably never would, but still Loki laced his silver words with promises he never intended to fulfill. Loki had identified his brother as his greatest threat and he told her again of what he needed from her, "I want a beast capable of destroying Thor."

She pouted and pruned, and again Loki's patience was tested. "And what would you give me, Fallen Prince?"

He kept his tongue in check, however, "A place by my side."

"I want a more lasting commitment than your word." She grinned before slowing saying, "Lie-Smith."

She was back to that name again. Loki disliked commiting to anything or anyone, but knew his words wouldn't work with this giantess. He switched tactics easily. "Of course not, such a woman as you would never fall for the tricks of words."

She smiled at the compliment, and encouraged, Loki continued, "But what do I have to give to you? I have nothing as I'm thought dead, but a fallen, disgraced prince I've become." He began to circle around her, venturing to ensare her, "What do I have but my utter devotion and dependence on you?" He saw her pride glow again and held back a smirk. He began to lace his words with just enough suggestion, "I need you, Angrbooa. Without you, I have nothing." He lightly traced two fingers across her arm, "And when I suceed in my plans, I shall need a strong, loyal woman by my side."

She grasped on to his words eagerly, "And we shall rule together? As husband and wife?"

"We shall rule together." Loki left the rest to suggestion.

Angrbooa considered for a moment before extending a hand. "Then we have a deal, Loki Odinson."

The name Odinson hit him harder and hurt more than any of the Lie-Smiths or Fallen Princes, but Loki kept his face neutral, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips rather than the usual handshake, just a hint of mischief in his eyes.

He could see clearly in Angrbooa's eyes that she was finally his now. She matched his wicked smile, stood and grasped his hand. "Come."

She lead him through darken caverns that lit up with a magic Loki couldn't identify. He mentally catalogued to have her teach him the trick later. They continued to walked down a narrowed path of stairs until they finally stopped and opened to a mouth of rock overlooking a deep pit. Loki stepped forward and looked down.

There was an assortment of all kinds of fantastic creatures from trolls to giant wolves. Loki looked upon his new army, an army of monsters. With his magic and her talents they would be unstoppable. He didn't bother to hide his delight, "We shall rule the nine realms together."

And they'd start with Asgard.

* * *

><p>Once Erik had left her in her bedroom, Jane waited long enough to ensure he was gone before slipping back down to the lab again. With a few keystrokes, she activated the portal again.<p>

Jane looked at the silvery gateway and rushed to check her notes…she wished to check them again, but knew nothing would change and her bravery would slip away rather than build the more she hesitated.

She went through it.

And found herself thrown out on and clear bridge. She looked up and saw someone, and leaned away with some terror, as he was huge.

A man with golden eyes and matching armor greeted her with a bow, "My lady. I've been expecting your arrival."


	3. My Heart Stops

**Chapter 2 – My Heart Stops**

Odin was not looking forward to this wedding. It was just another reminder of his misjudging and failed plans. And it had been a good plan, one that would've united three realms with one marriage.

The proposal had been his idea, all those years ago. He'd been impatient, ready to see at least one of his sons married. They were so reckless then, and he wanted at least one to leave an heir behind to ensure the kingdom was secure. Odin had known Thor was nowhere near ready, but Loki – while he would have never been forced into a marriage, Odin had been confident the younger prince had already chosen his bride.

He only needed a push.

Frigga had tried to persuade him from acting, imploring that Loki would marry in his own time, but Odin wouldn't listen. He wanted his son married, wanted his alliance with Njord and Vanaheim permanently sealed.

Odin was convinced that if Loki thought he was about to lose his chosen bride, he would claim her. So she was to be given to another. The chosen suitor was one of his best Crimson Hawks and one who was distantly related to Frigga. His standing was high enough that a marriage to a foreign hostage-princess could be believed. Njord was hesitant, concerned it would upset his granddaughter, but Odin convinced him it was the best course of action if they wanted his son's marriage proposal. After all, Odin knew that jealousy would be a powerful motivator for Loki.

Njord, whose patience for the trickster god's marriage proposal was strained as well, agreed. And with the princess's reluctant obedience, the engagement was announced. But Loki didn't seem to react at all to the news. It infuriated and frustrated both kings.

The engagement was meant to be broken at some point, but now it seemed the best thing would be for the princess to go through with it. It would still unite the kingdoms, in a fashion, though Odin was still down one heir.

Odin reflected on how Thor had grown, perhaps he was ready to be wed?

Ideally, Thor could marry another of Freya's daughters, keeping the alliance between the kingdoms, but Odin knew his son would never grow to love one of those girls. He would have to marry someone who would make him happy. Sif would be the best choice, and Odin's preferred, as she came from noble stock and would love his son well.

Really, he saw no other options.

"What are you thinking about, husband?" Frigga asked with a soft smile and a matching caress.

Odin covered his wife's hand with his own, unsure how to answer. Thor entered the room, saving him. He greeted his son, "Thor."

Thor bowed his head in a show of respect. "Father, the royal family has arrived, we're set to receive them shortly."

Odin nodded and breaking from Frigga, dawned his helmet. Frigga helped him with the chinstrap, and Odin called for Thor to stop before he left the room. "Please, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes, Father?"

"With all the planning you've been involved in lately, have you given any thought to your own marriage?"

Frigga tightened the strap to a painful degree and Odin saw the warning flash in her eyes. Thor looked to be holding back his anger, "My marriage?"

Odin ignored both warnings, pressing forward, "Yes. If you're to be king, you must have heirs and a queen beside you."

Thor's jaw flexed, "You shall be king for many more years. The need for my queen and are long off."

"In light of the recent upheaval, we both know that's not entirely true. If anything happened to me, the kingdom would rest on your shoulders. I would prefer to see you married, and know there would be someone to help you."

Thor thought of Jane. She was strong and smart, but he could not see her as Queen of Asgard. She could do it, of that he had no doubt, but did he want to place that responsibility on her shoulders? "I would marry for love."

Odin knew his son was speaking of the girl from Midgard. Part of him, the loving father, understood, but another part of him, the honorable king, wanted to scream at his son. He spoke in an even, controlled tone, "Thor, my son, I understand and can even respect your devotion to this girl, but she's mortal and you are not. She'll age and you won't. You've already had more lifetimes than she ever will. Mortals are always intriguing to the gods because they live their lives so quickly. But they are a flickering flame: beautiful to look at, fun to play with, but not lasting."

"I'm a Prince of Asgard…" Thor had meant to continue that that gave him leave to do as he wished, but his father interrupted him.

"Which means you have even more responsibility in your choice of wife, as it affects an entire realm, not just your happiness." Odin interrupted. "A marriage bond between us and one of Njord's granddaughters would benefit all. I had hoped…" Odin trailed off, lost again. He and Njord had had such hopes when Odin's trickster son took a liking to Njord's favored granddaughter. But it was just another plan involving Loki that had never come to fruition, no use to dwell on it now. Odin shook the thoughts off, not wanting to get lost again. "Even if not with one of them, you must consider your station. I cannot allow you to marry someone who's beneath you."

Thor's anger was finally released, "She is a better woman than any found in any of the nine realms! She's smart and beautiful and kind and…" Thor searched for more words, but gave up and turned back to his father. "I would merely hold off until your death, wait until the kingdom was mine and your rules gone to have her as my wife."

Odin replied coldly, "She would never live that long, son."

He left the room, leaving Thor steaming. Frigga approached more gently. "Thor…"

He huffed, "I suppose you agree with him?"

Frigga had discussed the marriage of her sons often enough with her husband, and she did agree with him that Sif would be the best wife for Thor. But that wasn't what he needed to hear right now. "Thor, let me speak with your father." She gently touched Thor's shoulder. "He's just lost one son. He only fears for your fate as well."

Her words caused Thor's shoulders to slump. "I know he never…" Thor cut himself off, struggling for words. "…but sometimes I still miss him."

Frigga hugged her son. "I know. Me too."

* * *

><p>Thor stood in the impressive Thorne room beside his parents, their earlier disagreement put aside for the public appearance, to meet the visiting royal family. As they permanently resided in the land of Asgard, per the agreement made upon their defeat in the Aesir-Vanir War, Thor had meet all of them before. He'd seen Njord speaking with his father, went hunting with Frey, admired and known Freya, and her daughters had even been playmates of his for a time. The first thing he noticed is not all the family was present; several of Freya's daughters were missing. Thor frowned, wondering why.<p>

Odin seemed not to notice as he greeted the other king, "Njord, it's good to see you again. I welcome and congratulate you as we begin this celebration."

Njord was younger than Odin, but didn't look it. Thor wondered if that was the difference of victory and defeat. His old eyes meet with Odin's, "I thank you again for hosting my granddaughter's wedding, as we could not hold it in our Vanaheim palace as we'd wish."

Thor wasn't sure if there was a veiled insult in that statement, but his father ignored it, greeting Frey next. The tall man stood with his arms crossed. Thor had only seen Frey ever dressed as a hunter, and even now while serving his duty as a prince, Frey hadn't changed his grab. Thor supposed the other prince would look odd in something regal and grand. He merely nodded at Odin's greeting and Thor's following one.

Next came the beautiful Freya, who Odin showed a special appreciation for, bending to kiss her hand and thanking her for gracing the realm with her presence. The greeting pleased Freya, but Frigga bristled. Thor had no desire to question or examine that.

Thor had always admired Freya. Despite losing the war and Njord's rule now being under Odin's, Freya still acted every bit the princess she was. She walked into every room fully expecting every head to turn in her direction (and often wasn't disappointed), and she acted as though the rules didn't apply to her (which was also often true, as for all her flaunting and breaking of them, she was rarely punished). Goddess of Beauty and Passionate Love, Thor wondered if anyone else suited their title half as well.

Thor nodded his head, "Hello Freya. It's been too long."

Freya eyes sparkled as she replied, "Yes, I believe the last time we saw each other, you borrowed a dress of mine. I see you have your axe, might prince."

Thor blushed and Frigga saved him from the embarrassment by asking after, Freya's missing daughters. Freya waved her hands dramatically as she answered, "I have so many, your majesty, and they scatter so far, a few married already. It will take time for them all to arrive, but I assure they will all be here."

She winked at Thor. That was when he noticed that the ones able to make it on time were the available ones of marriageable age to him, including the bride-to-be. Thor's mood soured, but he continued down the ling, greeting the young princesses next.

The daughters of Freya couldn't compare to their mother's beauty, but unsurprisingly were each lovely in their own right. Thor struggled to remember their names, and wished his brother were still around to whisper such things in his ear. Thor remembered again Loki had been particularly close to one of Njord's granddaughters but struggled to recall which one.

The first daughter, Gersemi, had golden curls that reminded Thor of Sif's former glory. She also had wide blue eyes, strong cheekbones and was overall a traditional Asgardian beauty. Before Jane, she was exactly the kind of woman Thor would've attempted to bed, heedless of the consequences. He greeted her politely with a kiss on her hand, but ignored her flirtatious manner.

The next one, Hnoss, had her mother's fiery red locks. In fact, she resembled her beautiful mother in all of her features, but came across as a pale imitation, as she so obviously lacked her mother's confidence and bold spirit. Thor greeted her just as politely though this one lacked the bravery to flirt after seeing her other sister fail.

The final one was announced as the bride-to-be. She possessed the dark hair that was rare in Asgrad that contrasted sharply with her clear grey-blue eyes. She held herself taller than her sisters (though she was by far the shortest), but in a different manner than her mother or Sif or any woman Thor had known. She looked rather bored and distracted, rather than holding the usual nervousness or excitement of most brides. Thor was almost certain this had been the one that had captured Loki's friendship, and, if the rumors were to believed, his heart as well.

Her name was Sigyn.

* * *

><p>"Hello Jane Foster."<p>

Jane was still startled by the big man, his deep voice and, most of all, his otherworldly eyes. Off her guard and nervous, she picked herself up slowly, and gathering all of her courage, she boldly walked up and stuck her hand out to shake. "Hi. And your name is?"

Heimdall looked at her hand oddly and Jane lowered it again. Shaking hands must not be the proper form of greeting here. He answered her, "I am Heimdall, Guardian of the Gate and the Watcher of Worlds.

Jane smiled at his long-winded and formal answer, as it reminded her of Thor. She longed to see him. Unsure of how to ask properly, Jane stuttered through her question, "Um, could I see the prince…um…Thor. What I mean is that I request an audience with…his…royal highness…Thor."

Heimdall didn't hesitate in his answer, "I'm pledge to never leave my position as keeper of the Observatory." Jane's entire demeanor dropped, but then Heimdall continued with an almost hidden smile, "However, I believe in this case, an exception can be made."

Jane brightened again though her companion didn't seem to notice. The giant man strode towards the palace and Jane trailed behind. She was still frightened of the god. She finally took in and looked around at Thor's home. It was, in a word, magnificent.

The buildings towered far above them, glittering in an almost unnatural way. She saw waterfalls and sweeping cliffs in the distance and within the outer halls of the palace stood grand figures she could assume were of the rulers and heroes of the past. Jane couldn't help but wonder how unimpressed Thor must have been with the dusty New Mexico town.

Heimdall continued to guide her through the palace and Jane was even more happy she'd met someone to help her so quickly because she would've gotten hopelessly lost in the vast chambers. He guided her past numerous guards, all of who seemed nervous at the unexpected sight of the Watcher. Until they came to a set of giant golden doors, which Heimdall pushed his way through.

The doors opened to a grand open chamber that was full of many important looking people. Only a few turned to notice their entrance as most had their full attention to the regal looking people at the front of the room. And though a few eyes widened or appeared curious at the sight of Heimdall, their interest dulled considerable when they saw Jane and they turned to the action at the front of the room again.

Jane would've been content to stay hidden in the back until the ceremony or whatever was happening finished. But Heimdall once again didn't hesitate and took her arm, dragging her forward until they were front and center.

Jane was still hidden behind Heimdall, so she saw Thor before he saw her, but she hesitated in greeting him because of all of the other eyes watching. She wasn't hidden at all from what appeared to be a royal family that Thor wasn't a part of. The old man (a king?) gave her one steady look before turning his attention elsewhere. Behind him there was man with folded arms, who was almost comically undressed compared to the beauty whispering in his ear. The woman clasping his arm and leaning into him was probably the most beautiful woman Jane had ever seen. She heard her soft question, "Who is that woman, brother?"

The man turned back to his sister and answered her so quietly that Jane couldn't hear him. She noticed several more beautiful women standing behind the rest. Jane's attention quickly focused on the last one with the dark hair who was studying Jane carefully, almost as though she was looking for some hidden secret.

Jane felt even smaller in this opulent and grand space. With women like this here, why would he even bother to remember his plain Jane?

Heimdall's voice boomed as he announced, "Your majesties, one has found a way into Asgard."

Jane's attention went to the other family, the one she presumed was Odin, looked weary, almost nervous, and she wondered what he was thinking. But her attention quickly turned to Thor. Then Heimdall stepped aside and they all saw who'd come to their land.

Thor wasted no time. Grinning, he took no more than three steps before sweeping Jane in his arms. She was immediately laughing and hugging him. She longed to kiss him, but couldn't find the courage to do so.

It didn't matter as he kissed her instead. When they finally returned to the present, Thor placed her down and introduced her to his family starting with his mother and then his father. Again Jane was unsure of the proper protocol so she curtsied slightly at both introductions.

Odin looked even less pleased now that he knew who it was that somehow found a way here. He asked, "How did you get here?"

Jane refused to be intimated and answered surely, "I built a portal." She turned to Thor, her eyes full of emotion as she asked him, "Why didn't you come back?"

He looked as though she'd struck him. And answered quietly, "The Observatory, how we are able to travel to every realm, was damaged by…" He hesitated on a lump in his throat. "…my brother, Loki."

Jane wanted to ask more about what had happened, but knew this was neither the time nor place. She could question him more when she got him alone. She nearly blushed at the other ways such a thought could be perceived. She smiled as she spoke, "I can help you rebuild the Observatory."

Heimdall questioned, "How would you do that?"

She smiled again, "I built a portal to get me here. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Thor's thunderous laughter vibrated Jane wonderfully, as he cried, "Is she not amazing?"

Heimdall and Odin shared a look – silently agreeing to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>"We can't just do nothing. She could be in danger!" Darcy whined.<p>

Erik refrained from snapping back as he checked the computer again. "Assuming everything went correctly, Jane is in Asgard with Thor. She'd be perfectly safe. And if things didn't go correctly, the worst thing for us to do would be to follow her blindly."

Erik cursed himself again. He should've seen this coming, especially after he practically dared her to do it. He wasn't sure what had possessed him, but he'd felt oddly compelled to say those words to Jane. He shook it off, what was done was done; all he could do now was work to get Jane back.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Darcy and Erik turned to see Agent Coulson. Of course he would turn up right now. Erik saw no reason to beat around the bush, "Jane's used the portal device to go to Asgard."

"So it's working?" Coulson inspected the gateway carefully, intrigued but almost afraid he'd be sucked in if he stood too close.

"We can't know for sure." Erik wanted to continue, but Coulson cut him off before he could.

"Well, I've brought a solution for your problem."

Darcy was immediately suspicious, still not trusting the people who'd stolen her precious iPod. "How did you know about Jane's disappearance so quickly?"

Coulson replied honestly, "I didn't. The problem we meant to solve was to get the device working, but he should be just as helpful getting Jane back." He extended an arm to a man who stepped forward. "This is Dr. Donald Blake." He glared at Erik for a moment, remembering the fake name Thor had used. "The real Donald Blake."

Erik already knew the man, but Darcy's mouth gapped at his appearance. The man was as big as Thor had been and looked much like him, but with a shorter haircut. He smiled and Darcy noticed another big difference, this man was far more humble in his demeanor, which she figured made sense, as he was just a man. Darcy wondered if he looked as good without his clothes on as Thor did. She held out her hand to introduce herself, "I'm Darcy."

"Hello." The accent was different as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Blake looked at Erik. "Good to see you again too, Erik."

Coulson's cell phone rang. His face dropped when he saw the number, but he answered it anyway, "What's happened?" His face contorted in disappointment even more until he said, "I'll be there shortly." He hung up and faced the others, "Well, I'm off. It seems Tony Stark has destroyed a small village in Venezuela."

"What? What was he doing in Venezuela? And why did he destroy a village?"

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent left without answering any of Darcy's questions. Dr. Blake rubbed his hands together, looking at the gateway, and asked, "So how does this thing work and how can I help?"

Erik went through an explanation, which Darcy tuned out as science talk, though Dr. Blake hung on every word. When Erik was finished, Dr. Blake simply said, "Ingenious. I can't wait to meet this Jane and pick her brain."

Darcy brightened, "So we're going after her?"

Dr. Blake frowned, "No. Since Thor never returned as he promised, I believe it's safe to assume that Asgard is incapable of such travel for the time being. So that anyone who goes in has no safe way of getting back. We'll have to fix that problem before going after Jane."

Erik and Darcy weren't surprised by the news, but both were disappointed to hear it. But some small part of Erik's mind whispered, 'Perfect. This is all going according to plan.'


	4. The Opposite of War is Creation

**Chapter 3 – The Opposite of War is Creation**

Thor had spent days showing Jane every inch of his kingdom. He fully explained every custom and how every invention worked. He'd been like an excited child showing off his new toy, and Jane could feel herself falling just a little bit more for him.

She also got to know those in his life. Frigga was his kind mother, who gave her lessons in manners and proper behavior in this foreign kingdom. Odin mostly glowered and ignored her, and all things considered from what she'd heard about Odin's power, she was fine with being ignored. Fandral and Volstagg (she supposed she should include Hogun as well though he was silent as ever) were the best company by far; with them she always got embarrassing stories about Thor. Although Fandral asked after Darcy far more than Jane was comfortable with. Jane found herself most uncomfortable with Sif, though the warrior woman was never impolite or unkind, but Jane could feel the unspoken tension though she was intruding on someone's man. Jane knew Sif liked Thor and knew Thor was oblivious.

It was the one thought she kept to herself, resolving never to tell Thor. Sif was too beautiful and impressive for Jane to want to turn Thor's head towards her. Echoes of kids calling her "Plain Jane" echoed in her head when she thought about it and she had no desire to lose Thor. It didn't help that there seemed to be no unattractive women in the entire kingdom, as though set in a Hollywood movie. She'd never cared much about her looks, proud of her mind, but she couldn't help feeling inadequate next to Sif, Freya and the rest.

She heard nothing of Thor's brother, Loki, though his presence seemed to linger in the air. Jane wished to know more about the one who'd nearly killed Thor (and her), but knew it would be wiser not to ask. So she said nothing and let herself be impressed by everything else in Thor's vast kingdom.

The one she'd spent the most time with (besides Thor) was the first she'd met, Heimdall. She hadn't been making empty promises when she said she'd help to rebuild the Bifrost and was spending most of her working on accomplishing the task. It sometimes felt like an impossible task as she had to learn about the magics and equipment they used in this world as she helped to recreate the success she'd had in her own.

Thor, visiting her once again, watched her work from a distance. He watched with interest, proud of her quick work and ordering around ones once considered gods by her people.

Heimdall snuck behind him, observing, "Mortals always move so quickly. Probably because we have forever, and their lives are mere wisps of the wind."

Thor frowned at the thought, but before he could answer the watcher, Jane noticed him. His golden face shined as she came over.

"Isn't it beginning to come along properly?" She said excitedly. "I mean, I'm still getting used to how everything works, but I know I'll get it."

Heimdall spoke in turn, "Miss Foster is being modest as she's catching on quickly."

Thor replied loudly, "I'm proud that you're working so tearlessly, but I thought I'd tempt you away for a feast."

Jane smiled and was about to politely ask if he'd rather join her for a moment first when she spotted a group approaching. Thor noticed her gaze and turned to see who was coming. He recognized several of the party members quickly. He called out, "Sif! Fandral! What are you doing here?"

Jane stiffened at the name of Sif, though Thor didn't notice, Heimdall did. Fandral ran up to his friend quickly, "We brought the bride and groom. Apparently, the bride wanted to see the destruction and recreation, and well the bride gets what the bride wants this week."

His smile was it's usual thousand-watts, but Jane's attention immediately turned to the couple that were now here. She struggled to remember their names, but did think they reminded her of Thor and herself, the tiny woman with head lowered with the imposing warrior. The man was the first to speak, "We wished to see Lady Jane's work on what Loki destroyed."

Jane immediately felt Thor's discomfort and took his arm at the mention at his brother. She glared at this other warrior. She'd been wrong, this man was a pale comparison to Thor.

Jane didn't notice Sif's glaring at the her movement, but Heimdall did and whispered to her quietly so that no one else would hear, "Jealousy does not become you, sister."

She bristled and responded just as quietly. "Don't be riduclous. I'm not jealous of some mortal."

Theoric hastened to correct his mistake, by changing the subject, "Lady Jane, all know you by now, but I realize an introduction may be in order, I'm Theoric." He took his bride's hand, "And this is Sigyn."

Jane felt the tension leave Thor and smiled, answering politely, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Theoric smiled in the same manner of Thor, who perked up, "Jane, Theoric is one of Father's Crimson Knights, the personal guard of the king and some of the best warriors in Asgard."

"Not as fierce as you, your majesty. Though glory was won on the last battlefield."

It didn't take much before the warriors were exchanging stories of battle and glory. As much as she loved to hear Thor so excited and happy, it wasn't long until Jane's attention wondered. It was then that Jane noticed the bride had taken her leave.

Jane found her on the edge of the destroyed Biofrost. She tried not to startle her, "On my world they say when you stare into the abyss it stares back."

Sigyn turned and when Jane saw her properly for the first time she was startled by the goddess' loveliness. She had not the overwhelming beauty of her mother or Sif's Amazon figure; rather she resembled a delicate white rose petal. But still Jane couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Were there no plain women here? Sigyn's cool gaze met Jane's though her eyes gave away no emotion. "Perhaps such was my intention."

Theoric finally noticed the absence of his bride and when he spotted her, he yelled out, "Careful Sigyn! You could fall in."

Sigyn seemed unaffected by her fiancée's outburst. "I'm perfectly safe here."

He came to grab her and pull her from the edge. "Who knows what enchantments that devil Loki may have placed here."

For the first time, Jane thought she saw some flash of emotion in Sigyn's eyes. "Prince Loki was a dear friend of mine for many years, and while I understand your low opinion of him, I would appreciate it if my future husband didn't say such things about him in my presence." Jane wondered at the woman's past with Thor's younger brother and what their connection may have been.

Theoric looked stricken by Sigyn's admonishment, but recovered quickly, "Of course, with your past history with him, it must painful reminder to hear his name. I shall never speak it again."

Which wasn't really what she said, thought Jane. But Sigyn seemed pleased by the words as she took Theoric's large arm and asked him to show her around more.

She was saying all the right things, and doing all of the correct actions, but Jane still noticed when Sigyn turned back to look at the abyss once more.

"Wait a moment, I nearly forgot why I came." Sigyn meet Jane's eyes. "Lady Jane, Queen Frigga insisted I invite you to my bridal gathering."

Jane was confused, "I don't know what that is. Is it like a bridal shower?"

Now it was Sigyn who was confused, "It's a meeting of ladies to discuss marriage and men. Often accompanied by food, drink and entertainment."

Jane understood. "Oh. Like a bacholorette party."

Sigyn's expression had not changed. "I don't know what that is."

Jane spoke without thinking, "It's when you get the bride drunk before the wedding. It usually involves a lot of embarrassing moments and fake penises."

All of the men in the company eyebrows seemed to melt into their hair, but it was Sigyn who spoke first, "Why would phallic symbols be present in a celebration of womanhood?"

"Um." Suddenly, Jane was very aware of Thor's now interested presence. "For fun?" She

squeaked out, embarrassed and unsure how to answer. Fandral laughed merrily until Thor punched his arm.

For the first time Sigyn, didn't look bored or distracted. She cocked her head at Jane as though she was a puzzle to be solved. "Mortals are strange creatures."

Jane watched as the visitors walked away, Heimdall joining them, whispering with Sif. Thor took the opportunity alone and threw his arms around Jane, kissing her as she laughed. "Alone at last. Will you join me for supper?"

"Of course." Jane's head still thought about the strange bride. She decided to ask Thor, "Thor, what do you know of Sigyn?"

Thor thought on it for a little before laughing, "She may be a little thing but she'll handle a man like Theoric well. Did I tell you she once slapped me?"

Jane couldn't picture it. "No."

"It was when we were younger, it was her, some of her sisters, Loki, me, Sif and the Warriors Three. I made some joke about Loki that Sigyn took offense to. She rose and backhanded me, and said that I may be a prince but I had no manners and held no honor. She then took Loki's hand and said they'd go to the stables and surely find a better class of company. Loki laughed and brought her in closer as they walked away. Funny, I never remembered that until this moment." Thor truly was astonished that he didn't remember Sigyn now, but she always blended in with her sisters (aside from that one moment) in his mind. A lovely girl, but nothing so special.

Jane laughed brightly at the story. She could hardly picture a woman Sigyn's size (which was about as small as herself) backhanding Thor. She snuggled in closer to Thor, putting the couple from her head until Thor spoke again, "They're to married by the end of the week, would you like accompany me at the wedding?"

Jane smiled, "I would love too."

They kissed again, the rest of the world forgetten.

* * *

><p>Loki could feel his magical powers grow with Angrooa's teachings. He almost hated how naturally Jotunn magic came to him, as it served as a reminder of everything bad in his life. He also hated taking the form of a frost giant and shifted to his more familiar form every chance he got. And even though shapeshifting was traditially Jotunheim magic, he found he was completely comfortalbe with that.<p>

He was consentrating hard now, attempting to create monsters with Angrooa's help. It was almost asthought they were making children together. She'd create a basis and then Loki would add his touches. They first tried something of a human form, which came out half-right. Now he was attempting a wolf.

It was forming to be a fierce, large thing and he couldn't help but be proud. Though he knew this wouldn't be the thing to destroy Thor.

Angrooa interupted him, "How is it going, my love?"

Loki's eyelid twinged at the term of endearment, but he hid his discomfort well and built on it, taking her in his arms, shifting to a form that was closer to her size. She relaxed quickly in them. "Well, I shall soon be done with our son, Fenris."

"Son?" The monster-breeder looked amused.

"You call them your children, should these not at least be ours."

She seemed pleased with his response, and Loki knew this was the time to ask. "I've been curious, my darling. What is the state of your government with Laufey dead?"

She stiffened in his arms, but Loki was encouraged by the fact she didn't immediately being screaming his blame. "Why do you ask this?"

He thought of a lie, but decided straight-forward would be the best way to go. "I need you to deliver a message to the Jotunn warrior-generals, my love. Whom I assume are in charge now, with no heir to take charge of the kingdom."

She lifted herself from his embrace quickly, suspcious and questioning, "What are you up to?"

He grinned. "I have many irons." And kissed her suspecions away.

When she pulled away, she was contented and began to speak in earnest, "The realm is in chaos as the four generals fight over the throne while our people rebuild." She scoffed bitterly, "If only Laufey had had a son, we won't be in this mess."

Loki nodded, but said nothing only holding her more closely. He took her earlobe into his lips and whisphered to her, "I think we should create a great serpant next."

Angrbooa sighed at his attentions, "Yes that would be fitting for our next son, as blood should destory blood."

He pulled away with a grin, and finished the great wolf with a flourish of his hand. The wolf came to his parents and Loki smiled, caressing the underside of its chin, "Hello, son. We shall have such fun together."

Angrbooa, was delighted by this action and kissed Loki again, then said, "Let us make another."


	5. When You Need Someone To Blame

**Chapter 4 – When You Need Someone To Blame**

Darcy did not like Dr. Donald Blake. She did not like his stupid strawberry blonde hair. She did not like his taste in music (seriously, who still listened to techno?). She did not like his broad shoulders and big arms.

Okay, maybe those weren't so bad, but still overall – he was a jerk.

As she got up to grab another bottle of water, he looked up from his work, "Darcy, could you fill up my coffee mug, please?"

She wanted to tell him off, but she merely glared and responded, "I guess."

He didn't seem to notice her distain for him, which just annoyed her more. When she came back he was still staring the computer. She set down the mug roughly. "Here."

He jumped away from the spilling brown liquid. But still responded, "Thank you, Darcy."

Ok, maybe he was at least a polite jerk.

He went right back to his work and within minutes, Darcy was bored. She began to twirl in her chair. "What are you doing, anyway?"

Blake responded, "I'm trying to find the coordinates Jane used when she used the portal. But they aren't in the system. It's although they've vanished, as though someone wiped them out."

He leaned back, sighing and rubbing his neck. Darcy decided to give the guy a break, "Maybe you should just go for a walk or something."

"You may be right about that. I really should work out today anyway." He got up, but then stopped. "Did happen to see anyone else touch but me this computer?"

"No…well, Erik was working on something last night, but it's not like he'd do anything."

Donald considered her words for a moment. "No, he wouldn't."

As he left, Darcy had the distinct feeling that he didn't believe that.

* * *

><p>Jane was nervous. It was her first bridal gathering (at least the first one that didn't involve plastic penises and fruity drinks). Frigga had been kind enough to give her a crash course in what to expect and what was expected of her. She'd even been "kind" enough to have Sif escort Jane.<p>

Not that Jane didn't like Sif – it was just that the woman was so intimidating. Not only was she some great warrior, she had such a connection with Thor and was so beautiful. It made Jane nervous.

"Don't look so nervous Lady Jane."

Jane had never jumped so high in her life. "Lady Sif, you scared me."

She smiled, "I'd noticed." As Jane stood, Sif complimented her, "You look lovely."

"You as well." Jane wasn't lying though it was a little strange to see Sif out of her leathers.

Sif shifted. "Yes though I miss my blade."

"Oh, you could never carry such a phallic symbol into a celebration of womanhood." Jane joked.

Sif laughed and took the smaller woman's arm in her own. "Oh yes, mustn't scare the innocent maidens."

Jane laughed as well. She wanted to shift the topic and continue their rapport, but they only had one common interest. "So how long have you known Thor?"

Sif smiled softly, "We played together as children. I used to get so mad that he always made me play the helpless princess as he battled monsters."

Jane pictured it easily. "Why do I get the feeling that didn't last long?"

"He did get bopped on the head a few times for being so stubborn. Sometimes I wished I could still do that, whack him on the head when he's not behaving the way I want him to."

Jane didn't know what to say. So they shifted into silence, until Sif broke it, "How's your work with the Observatory going?"

"Good. It's fascinating to see how your world works, using magic and science as one."

They stopped outside of a large set of doors, and Sif dropped Jane's arm. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

And they entered.

* * *

><p>Loki had had a good discussion with each of the warrior-generals. One was simple-minded, suited only for battles and killing, easy to control and manipulate. One merely greedy, wanting the gold and power being king would bring him. Another believed himself to be one of Laufey's bastards and saw it as his right and duty to rule. The final one was the only one with any real brains though Loki saw instantly that his nobility would be his downfall.<p>

He'd made his deals with all of them, and then turned his attention towards other matters. The entirety of his work had left him exhausted, so he'd lain down for some sleep.

He was awoken by a soft voice and a slight shaking, "My Lord?"

For the annoyance of being woken up, Loki covered the unfortunate man in snakes until he recognized him as one of his spies in Aesir. The messenger continued to tremble with fear even with the illusion lifted. Loki had little patience for this. "What is it?"

"I have news from the realm," the messenger said.

Loki went to the nearby water pitcher. He poured a glass and then turned, leaning against the table, "I wait on baited breath."

"Thor's Jane has arrived in the realm. She's assisting in the rebuilding of the Observatory."

Loki took a drink, appearing to look bored, "You don't say. Thor's mortal is in the realm of gods. I only hope that big lug doesn't forget she doesn't have our strength and hurt the pretty little thing." He laughed softly at the image, setting down his glass and walking towards the other one, asked, "Anything else?"

"They are planning a grand wedding celebration. It will be a week-long celebration with feasting and mead and…"

Loki cut him off, "I know what an Aseir wedding constists of."

The messanger continued, "All-father believes a welcome distraction is needed after…" Though he didn't possess Loki's silver tongue, even the messager realized the words '…the traitor prince went mad and nearly wiped out an entire realm' wasn't the correct thing to say. So he finished with, "…the destruction of the Observatory."

Loki's face remained passive. "A most welcome distraction, indeed. Who's to be wed?"

"One of the Crimson Hawks, Theoric, I believe, to one of the Vanir princesses."

Loki's interest was finally piqued. "Which princess?"

"I forget her name, but it's the brunette one."

"Sigyn." Loki said the name like a prayer.

It put the messanger off-balance. "Yes, I believe that's it."

Loki hadn't realized he'd said the name aloud. He'd have to guard his tongue more carefully. He was glad this messenger came with Angrbooa gone. "Most interesting." He waved his hand. "You're dismissed."

The spy messanger didn't need to be told twice and was gone almost instantly. Loki tried to remember Theoric, but all of the warriors blended in his mind, none exceptional, but chances were that he was much like a bad reflection of his brother, brave, full of honor and stupid. Sigyn would serve him well enough as a dutiful wife, but she would never love him fully. Nor would the Crimson Hawk ever truly appreicate the woman he'd captured, seeing only her beauty and never her clever wit or regal demainor. Loki thought on his past with the princess, and now remembered she'd told him of her engagement. It seemed so long ago.

"_Take me away." Sigyn looked desperate in a way Loki had never seen before. _

"What?"

"_Take us away, use your magic to take us somewhere no one will ever find us or spy upon us." She looked up at him with pleading grey-blue eyes. "Please, Loki."_

_He did as she asked and took them to a place with no chance of prying eyes or listening ears. Loki had to ask as soon as they were back on solid ground, "So why did we have to travel so far and why was it so important we not be spied upon?" He smirked with a hungry look in his eyes, "Are you finally going to let me do something entirely inappropriate?" _

_He'd meant it as a joke, knowing the imporantace that Sigyn's virtue remain in tact, but at his words she burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. Completely unaware of how to comfort a crying woman, Loki awkwardly tried to caress her in comforting manner and voice soothing sounds like what he'd use on a horse. This only caused her to cry harder and made Loki desperate for an escape. She clung to him for what felt like hours, until she finally calmed down enough for her tears to stop. She snuggled further into his embrace and whispered to his chest, "I'm engaged."_

_Loki stiffened, white hot rage coursing through his veins, and he asked one question, "Who?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

_He answered darkly, "Yes." _

_Sigyn pulled back to look him in the eye. "I don't want you to harm him." _

_Loki dropped his arms, no longer touching Sigyn. "Why does everyone always assume the worse of me?"_

_Sigyn was quick to embrace him again, "It's not that. It's just…" She hesistated, trying to find the right words. "…you can be unpredicable when you're emotional." _

_Loki tried to throw her off, throwing vemonous words at her, "You think you're so important to warrant such devotion from me? You mean nothing to me, Sigyn. You're just a little girl I amused myself with for a time. Now that you're to be the dutiful wife, I'm sure you'll lose anything that made you interesting to me." _

_Sigyn wasn't immune to the sting in Loki's words, but she understood they came from his own pain. She decided to answer his question, "He's one of the Crimson Hawks. A high-ranking one, I'm told. His name is unimportant."_

_Loki scoffed, "Shouldn't a princess marry a prince?"_

_Her own anger bubbled to the surface and she met his green eyes, "Well, if you know of any princes who want to marry me, be sure to send them to my grandfather with their proposals." _

_The fight left Loki, and he brought the young goddess back into his arms, comforting her more naturally now. "Is this what you want, Sigyn? To marry a soldier?" He spat the word._

_Sigyn looked up at Loki, remembering all the times he told he would never marry. "No, but I can't have what I want." _

_He'd meant it when he told her he would never marry, never bind himself to anything or anyone, but as he held her tighter he began to question who was clinging to who. _

_They held each other a moment longer before setting into their usual rotutine though the location was new. Under the tree Loki shared his most recent adventures and Sigyn responded with her favorite stories, until Loki began to steal kisses from her neck (also per usual), but now he wanted more now that she was offically someone else's. They wouldn't be disturbed, and no one needed to know. He told himself over and over, only he needed to know who she'd always belong to after today. Only he needed to know, if she'd just let him. He pushed her boundaries further than ever before, going so far as trying to sneek a hand between her legs, making her moan before she threw him away from her, denying him. _

_Coming up for air after a particularly inappropriate kiss, Loki breathed onto Sigyn's skin. "Marry me."_

_Sigyn stiffened, "I can't." The words tore at her heart. It broke further when Loki didn't respond, she looked down and saw him clutching at her like some toy he'd been told to share with someone else. She was the goddess of loyalty, fidelity and unbreakable bonds, he had to know she wouldn't break her enagement for a moment of passion. When the realization dawned on her, she wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or scream. She spoke softly, "But you knew that, didn't you? Of course you did. That's the only reason you asked because you knew I'd say no." Sigyn knew she was right, could, at times, understand how Loki's mind worked. She closed her eyes. "No one likes to be used, Loki." _

"_I know that."_

"_Do you? Sometimes I wonder if you fully recognize the consquences of your actions or the destruction you leave behind." She was silent for a moment before continueing, "But maybe you do know, and simply don't care."_

_Loki said nothing and kept his expression neutral. _

_She continued, "I know you think you don't need anyone, but I'm on your side, Loki. And I always will be. I just wish you would stop making it so hard to be." He kept silent. Fed up, Sigyn commanded, "Loki, take me home."_

_Frustrated, Loki answered, "Fine." _

It was the last time he'd seen her and a bitter memory. But Loki knew the power he still held over Sigyn, and enjoyed the control it gave him. But even if he played Sigyn like a song he'd never tire of, he knew the tune would change with her marriage. Yes, he would still be able to tempt and seduce her, and most likely suceed, but she would fight against him more fiercely. And she would eventually grow to hate herself for giving into him. It would no longer be careless romps that took place outside of time and space, but an angst-ridden secret affair. That held no appeal to Loki, so he would have to stop seeing her. But could he truly give up his Sigyn for good? He wanted her, but on his terms. He wouldn't abide the hellish wedding ceremony or asking for anything from anyone. It hadn't changed, he could still have her, would still want her, but not as another's wife. He would have to consider this.

But he would have her.

He would have to modify his plan.

* * *

><p>One thing Jane quickly learned about a bridal gathering – it still involved drunk women. In fact, only her, Sif and the bride appeared to still be sober now that Frigga had taken her leave.<p>

Jane took a moment to study the bride, she'd hardly spoken despite the week-long celebration centering around her. But more than her quiet nature, there seemed to be a bored saddness radiating from the woman. All of her motions were right, but she didn't seem connected to them.

Jane remembered the groom – a bosterious warrior, much like her Thor, but somehow lesser. She could not picture the two together.

Sif approached her, looking as though she smelled something sour, "This is partly why I hate these things. At least when men get drunk they tell interesting stories of battle, rather than just giggling and gossiping."

Jane looked at her punch, appearing to be facinated by the simple drink, "May I ask you something?"

Sif smiled warmly, "Of course."

"Why is marriage happening?"

Sif took a moment to consider her answer. "It will be advantagous to bond the realms of Aesir and Vanaheim. Sigyn's association with Loki would benefit from marrying a noble and honorable Crimson Hawk. All in all, a good match."

Jane said softly, "What of love?"

Sif responed sadly, "Love often bares little weight in an Aesir marriage."

Jane nodded, setting down her cup. "I see. Excuse me for a moment." She nearly ran out.

Sif had caught a glimpse of tears and moved to follow the mortal, but Hnoss cut her off. "Sif! It's been ages since I've seen you." She called her other sisters over.

Hnoss was one of the Vanaheim princess and the bride's sister, Sif remembered playing with many of them as children, but only remembered Gersemi well. The pretty blonde approached with a smile and a hug, "Sif!"

Sif wanted to escape desperately, but when Sigyn joined them, she knew she was stuck as it was considered rude to leave the bride. Gersemi giggled with Hnoss and Sif itched for sword. Hnoss spoke up, "Oh Sif, you'll be able to help our discussion."

Gersemi brightened and took Sif's arm, "Yes, we were just telling our sister how awful it would've been if she'd had to marry Loki like everyone assumed."

Sif remembered Sigyn's fondness for the troublesome prince and caught the bride stiffen at Loki's name. She went along anyway, "Yes it would've been."

Hnoss giggled again as she took another drink, "Can imagine what a terrible lover he would've been? So thin and bony, probably would've turned you into something horrid as soon as he finished."

Sigyn wasn't amused by her sisters and hissed, "Hold your tounges."

Gersemi spoke next, "Oh, sister, don't tell us you still have a crush on the weird little boy. In fact, you probably did bed him and could tell us excatly what he's like."

"Though now he's the weird dead guy." Hnoss added.

Sif could see clearly it was a step too far even before Sigyn spoke, "I suppose you're right. Having far more experience with the opposite sex you two are surely better judges of just whom should be taken to bed. You've had more practice than I, after all. By the way, if it was true, I lost my maidenhood to a Prince. You two were claimed by a fishmonger's son and a travelling actor. I wouldn't be so boastful if I were you."

Both sisters bristled at their sister's wicked tounge. Sif had thought it harsh of Sigyn to say, but was grateful she left so she could as well.

Sigyn went to fill her glass again. And for a moment after the ripples of the red liquid settled she swore she saw Loki's image reflecting back at her.

She dropped her cup, looking around frantically for the source.

Her mother was by her side in an instant, all too aware of the guest stares. "Darling, what is the matter?"

Sigyn's eyes were still darting. "Nothing." She took a deep breath. "I think I've indulged too much. I'm going to retire for the evening."

"Of course." Freya had a servant take her glass. "Let me escort you."

Sigyn's eyes shifted again. "That won't be necessary."

"Nonsese. Besides, we still must decide how to best wear your hair for the wedding."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

><p>Jane wiped away her tears, cursing her weakness. What did it matter? She knew Thor would never marry, wasn't even looking for it until she'd basically been told she'd never have it.<p>

She cursed silently again, seeing Sif approach her. "Are you all right?"

Jane managed a weak smile, "I'm fine. I just get emotional at stuff like this. Just wait until the wedding, then I'll really be balling."

Sif didn't look entirely convinced. "You are certain?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sif still looked skeptical, but merely said, "Jane, I would have you as a friend. If you need an ear, please feel free to come to me."

Jane smiled genuinely this time. "Thank you, Sif."

Sif nodded and left Jane to herself. She looked out over Thor's kingdom. It was odd to think of him as a prince, responsible for so much. His life was so different from hers.

She was startled by a voice, "Are you all right? You left quite abruptly."

Jane turned and recognized the beautiful goddess, Freya. She immediately began to stammer, "Yes…I mean…I'm fine."

Freya nodded, studying the mortal. "You are quite pretty. I can see why the prince is so taken with you."

Jane blushed, "You mean Thor?"

"Of course." Freya smiled and began to adjust Jane's unruly curls. "He may marry Sif, but I believe he'll love you deeply first."

Suddenly, Jane couldn't breath. "What?"

Freya crossed her arms, "Come now, you're just a mortal. You'd never be accepted as queen and even if you were, you'd be dead in a mere moment for us." She took Jane's shoulder softly, "But I suggest you enjoy your time with the Prince, even if it won't last."

"Excuse me." Jane swallowed tears again.

As Jane retreated to her chambers, Loki smiled in his stolen skin. Sometimes, it was all too easy.

* * *

><p>"I know you aren't pleased, but trust me, this marriage is in your best interest. We should be grateful that it was set before you became 'damaged goods' so to speak, and that Theoric was honorable enough to see it through." Freya said as she began to comb through her daughter's dark tangled curls.<p>

Sigyn didn't question her 'damaged goods' status. Though she'd never been more than friends with Loki, there had aways been rumors of them being lovers, and with his recent actions, anyone with even a passing acquantiance with the troublemaking god was being condemned. Well, truthfully, the lines of friendship and propreriaty always blurred in Loki's company, but it wasn't the truth that mattered, only the appearance of it. The appearance was that he'd stolen Sigyn's innocence, but the the truth was he'd only tarnished it a little. Sigyn knew that no god would wish to tie himself to her in a marriage contract now and was lucky she already had a husband lined up. Still, she wanted no part in this wedding and wondered if it would really be so bad to never marry. "Mother, please don't make me do this. Offer him Gersemi. Theoric would be far more happy with her anyway."

Freya scoffed. "She's for Thor, you know this."

Sigyn didn't bother with a pleasing lie, "Thor will marry his mortal or Sif and no other. Everyone knows that."

Freya bristled, "Your grandfather wants an alliance with a son of Odin, and I will see to it that this happens."

That chance was lost with Loki, Sigyn thought. But she kept silent, as she didn't believe that Loki was truly gone, especially after her mad vision in the punch bowl. She instead voiced her true fear, knowing her heart, "I will not be able to be faithful to my husband, not when my heart is with another. What does that say about the goddess of loyalty?" Sigyn thought of Loki's wicked smiles and even more wicked ways and knew if he had the mind to seduce her, she'd let him.

Freya's frustration got the better of her, and she said sharply, pulling on her daughter's hair, "Loki is dead. There will be no temptation because there will be no Loki."

Finished with the task of styling Sigyn's hair, her mother turned away and for a moment Sigyn was stunned to find a reflection of Loki in her mirror, giving her his wicked smile that tied her stomach in knots. The image disappeared when Freya faced Sigyn and the mirror again.

Freya placed the wedding crown upon Sigyn's head and smiled, "You'll be a beautiful bride."

Sigyn took the compliment to heart, knowing her mother didn't use the word beautiful frivously. But she had to try one last time, "Please, stop this wedding. With your gift of seeing the future, you must see no good will come of it."

"The future is constantly in motion and ever changing." Freya touched her daughter lightly, "But it is with my gift that I know you must let him go, my love. He will only bring you sorrow and misery."

And love, Sigyn added silently, knowing as well as her mother that her marriage to Theoric would be one of duty, honor and little else. She couldn't doubt her mother's dreadful words, but it changed nothing. Sigyn was headed into diaster with nothing to stop it, one way or another. She starred at spot in the mirror where she'd spotted Loki's reflection. Her ears filled with the memory of his cruel laughter.

She feared she may be going mad.


End file.
